Baka, of course!
by Peace Heaven
Summary: Tsubasa and Misaki were helping out at the Christmas party. Then an unintended incident occurred which will cause them to move closer to each other or drift apart from one another. Please R&R if you want to find out more. TsubasaMisaki.
1. An Unintended Incident

**Peace Heaven:** Hi everyone! I am back for another round of Tsubasa/Misaki fanfic and I hope that you will enjoy it. And thank you for all the support for this and other fanfics of mine. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its character.

**Title: Baka, of course!**

**Chapter1: An Unintended Incident**

Once again, it was reaching Christmas and like what the school had been doing for the past several years, the students were being split into two groups: one group was supposed to decorate the gigantic Christmas tree and the other group was supposed to prepare the humongous Christmas cake.

After fixing the decorations on the Christmas tree for many hours, lots of students had retired for beds as it was very late into the night. Only some of the more diligent students were left behind and of course, Misaki and Tsubasa were among them.

"Hey, Tsubasa! Can you pass me that box?" Misaki continued with her job.

"Sure…," Tsubasa rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes as he heaved the box up onto his arms.

Because of the work that he had been doing for the whole day, Tsubasa was so exhausted that he was basically dragging himself across the hall to the place where Misaki was busy with the hangings of those beautiful ribbons and bells.

"Oi, Misaki! Where should I put this?" Tsubasa yawned as he closed the distance between him and Misaki.

"Tsubasa! Watch…," Misaki tried to warn Tsubasa about the wire lying on the floor but it was too late as Tsubasa had already tripped over it and came crushing down onto her with the box being thrown high up into the air. Then, the materials 'rained' down onto them while Tsubasa's lips connected with Misaki's.

Almost immediately, the small group of people which was left behind to work, stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the core of the commotion. Everyone just gaped at the scene before them with none bothering to care if they were hurt or not.

_Misaki?! Oh, crap! I will be dead meat. _Tsubasa recovered and jumped off of Misaki and his face started to blush.

"Misaki, I…what happened just now was…," _an unintended incident._ Before Tsubasa could finish explaining himself, a punch had already landed onto his cheek and the impact was great enough to send him falling back onto the ground.

"Why didn't you use your alice? You Baka!" Misaki stomped off angrily, using the back of her hand to wipe her lips. _I do not want my first kiss to be like this._

Tsubasa rubbed his swollen cheek. _I also wish that I had used my alice, Misaki but I am too tired to use it after abusing it for the whole day. Well, in any case, I hope that you will not hate me. Please don't hate me…_

**Peace Heaven: **By the way, the words in _italic _are the thought of the characters. It's just a simple reminder in case there are people who don't understand it. Anyway, hope that people who are reading it enjoy it. Please review.


	2. Upset

**Peace Heaven:** Thanks for reading. Hope that you will continue to enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Title:** Baka, of course!

**Chapter 2: Upset**

Things between Tsubasa and Misaki had sort of returned to normal despite the incident which had happened the day before. Although there were some awkward moments, other than that, it was about the same as before.

Tsubasa was about to enter the SA classroom when he heard Misaki chatting with her friends about the incident in which they had accidentally kissed.

"Hey, Misaki! I had heard from someone who had stayed back to help yesterday that Tsubasa and you had had a memorable kiss. Is that true? How is it to receive a kiss from him?" One of Misaki's friends asked.

"Eek! What are you all talking about? It was just an accident," Misaki protested strongly.

Tsubasa stuffed his hand into his pocket and turned. _So that's what she thought about the kiss. Nothing more but only an accident? What about my feelings? Don't she care about what I feel? What's exactly am I to her?_ Thousands of questions popped out in Tsubasa's head as he was very disturbed at Misaki's answer.

Growing more miserable than before, Tsubasa squatted and slapped the other hand to his forehead. _Why does she treat our relationship nothing more than mere friends? Why can't she see what I have been trying to show her? Aren't the hints which I have dropped been obvious? _

Tsubasa's blood began to boil after thinking about the umpteen times that he had tried to tell Misaki that they were a couple.

Then Tsubasa felt a tap on his shoulder, "Oi, What are you doing at the door? Come in already, lessons are going to begin soon."

Tsubasa had been broken from his train of thoughts and he regained his composure quickly so that no one would find his behaviour strange.

"Good morning, everyone!" Tsubasa greeted his classmates like he usually did and strolled to his seat by the window. _I must never allow what I have heard just now to affect my mood even if I am indeed a little bit upset…_

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" Someone was calling after him but Tsubasa never reply as he was still caught up in his own world.

"Tsubasa!!!" Before Tsubasa could response, he felt someone deliver a punch to his face.

"Yes?!"

Misaki folded her arms and looked intensely at Tsubasa. _What's wrong with him today? Normally, he will answer me after one or two calls but today, he only replied after the four calls plus the punch in his face. And the strangest thing is that he did not even grumble after that punch which is the most shocking thing that had ever happened…Wait, is he sick? If that is true, that'll explain his behaviour._

"Tsubasa, are you sick?" Misaki asked concernedly as she placed a palm over his forehead to feel for his temperature.

"No, there's nothing wrong with me. I'm probably…just tired," Tsubasa grabbed her hand and removed it from his forehead.

Upon hearing the word 'tired', Misaki's eyes widened with surprise. _What's wrong with him exactly? He, the Tsubasa who always pull pranks on others and fool around says that he's tired. It is impossible! Che, whatever, I do not want to care about him anymore with his lousy attitude. I guess I should turn my attention somewhere else. _Then, Misaki looked away from Tsubasa.

When Misaki looked away from Tsubasa, she did not realize that Tsubasa was looking intensely at her. _Gomenai, Misaki. I do hope that you will leave your palm on my forehead for a moment longer but I do not wish that you show this caring side of yours to me because of feeling pitiful for me. Just for today, please don't be kind to me because of my abnormal behaviour, Misaki. Gomen…_

**Peace Heaven:** Hey, once again, thank for reading and enjoy it. Many thanks to:

_**Aoi Kitsukawa**__: You are the first one to review. Really thank you._

_**cherryblossom1031:**__I agreed with you. _


	3. Jealousy I

**Peace Heaven:** Hooray, yet another chapter for all of you. (A gentle reminder: _Italics _will be the thought of the characters.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Title: Baka, of course!**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy I**

Tsubasa's POV

Dang, dang, dang! The bell finally rang, signaling that it was the end of the lesson. Great, I thought as my stomach had been growling for food since two hours ago. Thus, I strolled towards the direction of the canteen. I was about to open the door to the dining hall when I noticed there were two shadows being casted on the floor. Curiosity overcame me as I approached the end of the corridor that turned right into another corridor for I found the shadows familiar. The nearer I went towards the shadows, the more my suspicions were being confirmed. Yup, those shadows belonged to Misaki and Tono.

"What are they doing together?" I tip-toed and stretched my neck, hoping to catch as much as I could of their conversation.

I took a peek at them and saw Tono wrapping his arm across Misaki's shoulder. For who know what reason, just the sight of it made me feel very frustrated suddenly.

_I am not even allowed to wrap my arm around her like that. How come Tono could? Unfair treatment._ The more I pondered over it, the more anguish I felt.

Not wanting to stay there for any moment longer, I turned and ran to the Sakura tree which I always resided in whenever I was feeling belated or miserable.

Sitting under the Sakura tree, I tried to calm myself by kept on repeating the three magical words: It is alright.

Then, after a while (which I was not sure how long it had been), I heard someone calling for me.

"Tsubasa! Oi, Tsubasa!"

I looked up and saw the person who I would not want to see at the moment. And that person was Tono. Not wanting to talk to him, I stood up, brush the dust out of my pants and started moving towards the building.

After taking only a few steps forwards, I felt a hand grabbing onto my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? I've been calling you for a while, you know," Tono rubbed his temple with the other hand as if I was causing him trouble.

"……," I did not reply to his question as not only did I not manage to calm myself down after spending so much time under the damn Sakura tree, I had become even more irritated.

"Forget about it, let's talk about something else," Tono said.

"……," Again, no reply came from me.

"Misaki and I are…," The moment I heard him saying Misaki's name. I told myself. _That's it. I do not wish to stay here and listen to the rubbish he is going to say._ Thus, I slapped his hand that was still resting on my shoulder away.

"What's exactly wrong…," Tono yelled at me but he stopped abruptly.

Tono's POV

_What was exactly wrong with him? _Before I could even finish my sentence, Tsubasa had shouted with as much force as he could, "SHUT UP!"

I was shocked at his reaction as he had never before behaved like that, at least not in front of his friends and I considered myself as his friend. Looking at his narrowed eyes with a dark aura forming around him, I felt my hands sweating. Because of him being my friend, I did not run away but try to talk to him again.

"Oi, Tsubasa! What's happening?"

"Shut up! I do not want to speak to you!" Tsubasa bellowed at me and sped away towards the direction of the dorm, leaving me dumbfounded with his behaviour under the Sakura tree.

Tsubasa's POV

_I do not wish to talk to him or hear his voice any longer. Who want to hear him talk about himself and Misaki! _I kept on running towards the dorm.

**Peace Heaven:** It will end here for the time being. Please review and tell me what you think about it. See you soon.

**Many thanks to:**

_**Aoi Kitsukawa:**_ Erm…I had tried to write Misaki's character as close to the anime/manga as possible which would be a bit thick in term of relationship…


	4. Jealousy II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Title: Baka, of course!**

**Chapter 4: Jealousy II**

"Che, why don't she look at me like a man? Why…Why don't she fall in love with me? Why?

Tsubasa allowed himself to slide down onto the floor with his back leaning against the door. Frustrated, he took off his woolen hat and threw it across the floor. He do not want to do anything, he just wanted to stay in his room for it was his only comfort zone left in the whole of Alice Academy where he could find peace…

….

At the S.A classroom

"Neh, Misaki. Where's Tsubasa?" Tono asked with the underlying tone of concern.

"Tsubasa? No, I did not see him since dinner yesterday. What has happened?" Misaki replied, starting to feel worried.

"No, it's just…Forget about it, it's nothing," Tono hesitated.

"What's 'nothing'? Theirs is definitely something going on and if it had something to do with Tsubasa Andou, you better tell me now before I beat it out of you, " Misaki smiled so sweetly but her veins were popping out.

"Fine, you need not beat it out of me. It's just that Tsubasa had…" Tono explained every little details of outburst Tsubasa had that day.

"Erm…I think I will have to pay him a little visit," Misaki said after Tono had ended his explanation.

"Wait, Misaki! I will go with you."

"It's alright. I can go by myself. And he may not want to see you after the encounter the both of you had that day."

"No, I will go with you," Tono insisted.

"Fine but let me do the talking."

Then, the both of them proceeded to Tsubasa's room which was located at the dormitory block.

Tsubasa's POV

*Knock, knock*

_Who's it knocking? Should I answer it? Nah, just ignore it, Tsubasa Andou! Whoever that is knocking will stop and leave after a while. _I continued to lie on my bed, staring at the ceiling of my room.

*Knock, knock*

"Tsubasa! We know that you are in there, please open the door!" _Misaki? Should I let her in?_ I sit up on my bed, considering my options.

"That's right, Tsubasa! Open up!" _Tono's here too? Why's he here with Misaki? I don't want to open the door…_I hesitated for a while.

The knocking on the door continued for a while. Then, I could not take it anymore. Thus, I went and opened my door a little. "Tsubasa!"

"What is it?" I did not invite them into my room like what I usually did for my friends.

"Oh gosh, you finally open the door. Can we come in and chat for a while?" Misaki asked but in her mind, she thought of him sounding cold and emotionless.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tired. I will be there for lessons tomorrow, okay? So, please just leave. I need to be alone."

"Tsubasa, you are behaving a little bit weird these few days. Have something happened? Maybe you can tell us? So that we can help?"

"Misaki, it's nothing that you can help. Just go away!" I slammed the door shut and leaned against the door. _It's definitely something that you cannot help. Gomen, Misaki, gomen…_

To be continued.

**Peace Heaven:** Hope that you have enjoyed it. Please Review.

**Many thanks to:  
**

_**Aoi Kitsukawa **_


	5. Things turn for the worst

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Title: Baka, of course!**

**Chapter 5: Things turn for the worst**

Tsubasa's POV

"Forget about everything, Tsubasa Andou! Just pretend that nothing has ever happened and returned to your normal self!"

I made a promise to myself to forget about everything and after that, I fell asleep for I did not sleep yesterday.

Then the next day arrived…

Normal POV

Tsubasa had returned to his normal self and had calmed down slightly. More importantly, he had started resuming his normal routine, joking around with everyone and irritating the teachers. He even apologized to Misaki and Tono for slamming the door at their faces when he saw them during breakfast at the dining hall.

Once again, they had their SA class at their SA classroom.

"Hey, Tsubasa senpai!" Mikan hugged Tsubasa like she usually did.

"Hey, Mikan," Tsubasa greeted her and hugged her back but instead of carrying Mikan in his arms like what he usually did, he put Mikan back onto the ground. After putting Mikan back onto the ground, Tsubasa strolled to the nearby window to look at the clear, blue sky while scratching the back of head with one hand.

Tsubasa thought, "Good, everything is gradually returning to normal for me. Why should I get upset and frustrated over such trivial things? It is actually normal for friends to wrap arm over shoulder…it must be the stupid hormones acting up again. If I continue acting like what I had been in the past few days, our friendship will have been gone too. So, it is lucky that I…"

Just as Tsubasa was about to heave a sigh of relief, a loud crash was heard. He turned around, his hand stopped scratching and his expression changed from calm to anger at what he saw: Tono's lips touched Misaki's cheek and he was lying on top of her! Immediately, the rest of the classmates went and helped them up.

Even when Tsubasa was a little distance from the source of the commotion, he swore that he saw Misaki blush. Upon seeing the blush on Misaki's face, Tsubasa lost the little restrain he had and stomped out of the classroom regardless of Mikan's calling.

To be continued.

**Peace Heaven:** Thanks for reading. Please review.

Many thanks to those who have taken time to review:

_**Aoi Kitsukawa**_


End file.
